


Kevin Keller Imagines

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request: number 6 “Is that my shirt?” for Kevin and Joaquin.





	Kevin Keller Imagines

Kevin thought he was going nuts, was he? Why do you ask? Well, because he had spent the better part of going through his room and the dirty laundry trying to find his favorite shirt.

Then Joaquin walked into his field of vision, being given the answer to his search.

“Is that my shirt?” Kevin asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah. Whatcha gonna do about it?”


End file.
